Kaiba's House Party
by LLSmoothJ
Summary: Seto Kaiba has done a complete 180 in terms of his personality as he decides to throw a party.  Is this really the new Kaiba or is there another factor to this story... (Might be abit of Yuri in later chapters, depending on how things go.) COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

Mokuba was just awakening from a good night sleep as his alarm clock was ringing. He placed his hand on the snooze button as he got out of bed. It was 6:00 in the morning as he knew he had to get ready for school.  
  
After brushing his teeth, washing his face, and getting dressed, Mokuba went downstairs for his daily breakfast. As he walked into the kitchen, he was in for a big suprised.  
  
"Oh, good morning Moki!" Kaiba greeted his brother as he poured freshly squeezed orange juice into a glass. Two plates filled with bacon, toast, and eggs were already at the table, save for a small cup of jam.  
  
"Good morning, Seto..." Mokuba responded, then blinks. "What did you just called me?"  
  
"Moki, little brother!" Kaiba responded. "Or do you not like me calling you that?"  
  
"Er...no, it's fine, Seto..." Mokuba sat down in a chair at the table, abit uneasy. "Seto's hasn't called me that since we arrived at the orphanage long ago..." He thought. "Umm...Seto?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yes, Moki?" He responded. He was wearing an apron over his school uniform.  
  
"Why are you making breakfast? I mean, doesn't the cook usually do that for us?"  
  
"Oh that." Kaiba chuckled. "I just wanted to do something different for a change. Now go on, eat! Your eggs are getting cold."  
  
"Oh okay!" Mokuba grabbed a fork and began to eat the eggs as Kaiba sat down to eat. However, he wondered about the sudden change of attitude from his brother. Usually, Seto Kaiba was hardly, if ever happy, let alone to make breakfast. But it didn't mean that Mokuba had any complaints.  
  
"Oh Mokuba..." Kaiba said.  
  
"Yes, Seto?" He responded, having finished his breakfast already.  
  
"Tonight I'm planning on having a party, tonight. You know, a chance to get know everyone better?"  
  
"A party?" Mokuba replied, shocked at his brother's plans for the evening. Aside from potential buisness associates, Kaiba would never have guests over, let alone throw a party. "Umm...okay, I guess..."  
  
"Splendid!" Kaiba checked his watch. "It's time to go!" He got up from his chair as he walked towards the door.  
  
"Okay!" Mokuba smiled as he followed. He didn't know what happened to his brother, but whatever it was, he was happy it occurred. He felt that he had the old Seto back, before they were adopted.  
  
At Domino High, Yugi and co. have arrived at school and were now in the middle of a conversation.  
  
"So what are you guys doin' after school?" Joey asked.  
  
"Well, I've promised to help Grandpa out at the shop." Yugi explained.  
  
"Well, Tristan and I are working on a dance routine for the talent show." Tea explained.  
  
"We are?" Tristan responded, Apparently he had no intrest in dancing. However, Serenity gave him the puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Please Tristan...for me?" She asked.  
  
Tristan sighed, "Alright Serenity." He liked Serenity so much, that he'd almost do anything for her.  
  
Serenity smiled, as well did Tea. "Remember, practice is right after school, Tristan." Tea reminded him.  
  
"Okay..." Tristan sighed  
  
Duke and Joey snickered at Tristan. Knowing Tea, she would plan on doing a ballet, which would involve tights and classical dancing. However, Joey's mood went south after who he noticed. "Oh great..."  
  
Kaiba walked by with a smile on his face. "Oh hello, Joey!"  
  
"Fuck off, Money-" Joey's eyes went wide. "Huh? No dog jokes?"  
  
"Hey, Kaiba!" Yugi greeted him. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing really...except wondering what you guys are all doing later tonight?"  
  
"Umm...Kaiba are you feeling okay?" Yugi asked. Kaiba was never this nice to them before, especially to Joey. Usually he'd insult him with a dog or monkey joke which usually lead to a fight which usually sent them to the principal's office. But that wasn't going to happen...  
  
"I'm fine, Yugi." Kaiba assured. "Anyway, I would be happy if you guys came over. I'm throwing a little party!  
  
"Kaiba, are you serious?" Bakura replied. Just having a friendly conversation with Kaiba was shocking enough without the invitation. "A party...at your house?"  
  
Kaiba nodded with a smile as he then walked away. "It starts at 8! Be there..."  
  
Joey looked on suspiciously. "I don' trust him. It must be some sick joke. It ain't like him ta be nice."  
  
"I'm with you, Joey." Yugi nodded in agreement. "Something's fishy with Kaiba..."  
  
"Guys, maybe Kaiba's coming around." Serenity suggests. "Maybe he really wants to get to know us better, maybe even want to become friends with us."  
  
Tea narrowed her eyes. "Maybe, you're abit naïve." It was obvious to her, or practically everyone, that Serenity didn't know about everything Kaiba has done in the past.  
  
"Well I trust Kaiba." Serenity said, despite what her friends and brother thought.  
  
"Sis, you must be jokin'!" Joey replied, beleving his sister was nuts to even consider trusting Kaiba.  
  
"Well I'm going, Joey." Serenity retorted. "If you don't want to go, I'll go by myself." She walked off, annoyed with her brother and friends.  
  
"What's with her?" Joey asked, confused.  
  
"Maybe Serenity's right." Yugi said. "Maybe Kaiba is trying to change. Perhaps we should trust him."  
  
"Yeah...as much as you can throw him..." Duke muttered. "But maybe it won't be that bad."  
  
"Who knows..." Joey responded to Duke's comments.  
  
Back at Kaiba's mansion, School was over. Catering have already arrived as Kaiba stood near the doorway as he went ove.r what was tiltled "The Ultimate House Party Checklist, Y'all!"(Yes, it said all of that)  
  
"Hmm..." Kaiba pondered. "DJ...Check. Alchohol...Check. Food...Check."  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba ran up to him, seeing the equipment being set up for the DJ.  
  
Kaiba looked down at his little brother. "What's up, Moki?"  
  
"You're really going to go on with this?" He asked, still skeptical of his brother's "plans." Then he noticed the list. "So is everything in order according to the...umm... 'The Ultimate House Party Checklist, Y'all?'" He was abit taken back by the name of his brother's checklist.  
  
"Of course. Like I said, this'll be the perfect opportunity to get to know everyone better." He smiled. "Now if you excuse me, I have to make...final preperations."  
  
"Okay, Big Brother." Mokuba nodded as Kaiba went upstairs. He then approached a door labeled "Security" as he then produced a key. He smiled as he unlocked and then opened the door. "And how are you doing, my friend?" He asked. A figure under a hood was tied up and gaged, only muffled sounds could be heard. "Oh I'm sorry, I can't hear you with that gag in your mouth..." Kaiba removed the gag, and hood to reveal the captured figure to be...Kaiba?"  
  
"What do you plan to do to me?" He narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Oh nothing much, as I'm going to be busy with the party I've...or rather, you planned." The standing Kaiba explained.  
  
"Why are you doing this, Noah?" It was now obvious who was the real Kaiba and who was the imposter.  
  
"Kaiba" pressed a button on his belt buckle as he then began to shrink and his hair became Turquoise, revealing it to indeed be his step-brother, Noah. "I've tried to take Kaiba Corp from you, but that didn't work. I tried to turn your own brother against you, but that didn't work either. So I decided to do one other thing that you'd never thought you'd worry about losing: You're reputation."  
  
"What do you mean..."  
  
"People see you as work-a-holic. Never having any time to have fun. It's always work-work-work with you, as you always have to have things right on schedule. No sooner, no later. But now, thanks to this party which will start in a few hours, that's all going to change. And you know what else?"  
  
"It better not be what I think it is..." Kaiba warned.  
  
"Oh it is!" Noah smiled. "I've invited Yugi. But that's not all. I also invited the whole gang. Tristan, Tea, Devlin, Bakura, Joey and Serenity."  
  
"No...Not Wheeler, too!"  
  
"You should be happy, Seto! You'll finally have friends and people won't think of you as a heartless, teen CEO anymore... Actually this is more of a blessing than a curse, if you think about it. Besides, you need to loosen up. But don't worry, Step-Brother. I'll let you watch." Noah pointed to the monitors which displayed every section of the house. This way, Kaiba could see everything that went on in the house.  
  
"If they break one thing I'll..." Kaiba warned Noah. He knew the real reason Noah was doing this was to spite him. Noah knew that a party like the one he was throwing would result into accidents and valuable broken.  
  
"I'd love to stay and chat but..." Noah presses the button on his belt buckle, transforming back into Kaiba. "I have a party to prepare for..." "Kaiba" walked off as he shut the door and locked it.  
  
Mokuba was sitting on the steps in the house. Wondering what was wrong with him and why was he acting this way. Maybe it was stress that was causing this. As most people who were stressed out became grumpy, it went in reverse for Kaiba as he was next-to-never happy. Perhaps it was because of mind control, but with high security, it was near impossible to intrude unnoticed.  
  
"Hey Moki, ready for the party?" Noah, disguised as Kaiba asked.  
  
"I'm excited, Seto!" He replied. "But I did had my suspicions about you. Since this morining I've been wondering why you've been acting this way. I mean, it's very unlike you. But I guess it's just me."  
  
"Umm...right..." "Kaiba" walked off. "Our guest should be arriving in a couple of hours."  
  
Mokuba nodded in aproval. He didn't know what have gotten into his brother, but his expression on his face showed that he was happy.  
  
Well this is just an idea I just came up with. Reviews are highly appreciated. 


	2. The Arrivals

Disclamer: I don't own the Yu-gi-oh Series. The only thing I own is this fanfic.  
  
It was Mokuba stood at the door as the guest were arriving. He didn't knew that so many people would be there at the party, let alone from Domino High. Suddenly...  
  
"Hey Mokuba!"  
  
Mokuba looked and saw Yugi and Tea just arriving from a limo. Yugi was wearing buckled boots leather pants and a tanktop while Tea was wearing a red skirt, black boots, and black halter top, save for a red choker and a handbag. "Seto's actually sending limos to pick up the guests?" Mokuba thought, shocked.  
  
"Hey Mokuba!" Yugi greeted.  
  
"Hey guys!" He replied. "So Seto's giving you the VIP treatment!"  
  
"It's still abit odd that Kaiba's actually throwing this party, let alone getting us here by limo." Tea stated, still skeptical about the party.  
  
"I hear ya. Anyways, come on in, the DJ's just getting started!" He smiled.  
  
"Okay..." Yugi replied as he and Tea went inside. A cherry corvette pulled up as Joey and Mai then stepped out. They were dressed in what they usually wore. Joey's reason was because he, like Tea, was skeptical about this so-called "party." Mai reason was because she thought she was already dressed for success and "Why change perfection?"  
  
Kaiba, the real Kaiba was watching this via a security camera. He was binded into the chair tightly so he couldn't even move a muscle aside from his head. "Don't let them in, Mokuba..." He said, as if Mokuba could hear him. "Don't let Wheeler and his stray in!"  
  
"Are ya sure your brother ain't tryin' ta pull some sick joke." Joey warned. If there was anyone who was most suspicious of Kaiba's actions, it was Joey.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Joseph." Mai assured him with a grin. "You're such a worry wart."  
  
"You'd be worried too if he pulled some of da shit he pulled on me!" He replied, eyes narrowed.  
  
Mai scoffed as she pulled Joey by the ear as she walked inside. "Oh, Come on..."  
  
Kaiba wasn't happy at the fact Joey Wheeler was now in his house. But the bright side, if any, was that he had to be pulled by the ear, which would come with new ideas for insults later on. But he had other things to worry about as now another limo came by. "Noah..." He gritted under his teeth, knowing that the limo services were going to cost him.  
  
Tristan, Duke, and Serenity came out of the limo. They were dressed as usual,with Tristan wearing his usual back sports jacket over a white T- shirt and jeans, and Duke wearing his usual red vest/leather pants combo. Only Serenity bothered to dress for the occasion, much to Joey's confusion, as she was wearing a long pink strapless party dress, stockings, and pumps.  
  
"Hey guys!" Mokuba greeted them.  
  
"Hi Mokuba!" Serenity smiled at him.  
  
Mokuba then take a clear look at Serenity's attire. "Umm...don'tcha think that you're abit overdressed."  
  
Serenity giggled. "Of course not, Silly! It is a dinner party after all..."  
  
"Umm..." Mokuba opened the door to show the DJ already mixing, the guests already on the dance floor dancing...dirty dancing to be more accurate. Much to Serenity's shock and slight embarassment  
  
"Oh my..." She blushed.  
  
"I tried to tell her." Duke said to Mokuba, "But nooooooo! Horn-boy over there had to tell her she looked great."  
  
"I didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings!" Tristan retorted.  
  
"Guys, it's alright!" Serenity assured. "I'll just have to make due..." She walked in, with the two following behind.  
  
"Don't you even think about getting her to dance with you." Duke warned as he stepped inside.  
  
"Whatever, as far as I'm concerned, she's off limits to you." Tristan retorted as he followed.  
  
"Oh boy..." Mokuba sighed, knowing that it was going to be one of those nights...  
  
"At least Serenity looks as if she has class..." Kaiba commented as he watched through the monitor. He wondered how a respectable girl like her could be related to a mutt like Joey. At least he knew he couldn't expect trouble from her. Same way with Yugi and Tea, but he doesn't like Yugi, a person who he gets defeated in a duel constantly, and he couldn't stand being in the same room as Tea. In fact, he hated her almost (emphasis on "almost") as much as he hated Joey. If she wasn't giving a friendship speech to the point where he wouldn't care if he got the death penalty for killing her, Tea was chewing him out. A lot more people were arriving into his house, more than he could even tolerate, but thanks to Noah binding him to the chair, as well as taping his legs together, all he could do was just watch. His eyes quickly went wide. "Don't even think about it, Wheeler." He shouted as a monitor showed the kitchen, with Joey raiding the fridge, pulling out a 2-litter bottle of A&W root beer as he removes the cap...  
  
"GOOD LORD, WHEELER, USE THE FUCKING GLASS YOU LOW-CLASS BASTARD!" He screamed as he watch Joey attempt to drink the root beer from the bottle, with most of it getting all over himself.  
  
"HEY, don't bogart it!" Tristan yelled at Joey as he took the bottle from him and began to drink it himself.  
  
"My house is infected with parasites..." Kaiba muttered, talking about the two currently displayed on the screen.  
  
Noah, disguised as Kaiba, stepped onto the coffee table, dressed in a metalic-blue pimp suit, only the jacket had tails which reached down to his calves.  
  
"What is he on?" Kaiba muttered at the screen which displayed the livingroom.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen." "Kaiba" began, "Welcome to my first ever House Party! We have drinks in the fridge, so unless you want Joey and Tristan to clean my fridge dry, you better get yourselves some! Also, there will be games played, and drawings for prize money. When you walked in, you should've picked up a ticket from Jeebs." An elderly man in a black suit carrying a roll of tickets nods in agreement as "Kaiba" continued. You have the chance tonight to win..." He then said sinisterly. "50 thousand dollars!"  
  
"FIFTY THOUSAND DOLLARS!?!" Everyone was in shock, as well as Kaiba. Enraged would be more accurate in showing how he felt about Noah's idea of fun. screaming curses as loud as his vocal chords would allow him.  
  
"But don't worry, my friends. There will also be a special...give away..." The imposter Kaiba smiled, as if he had another idea. And idea which the real Kaiba...let's just say that the way his attitude usually is around Joey Wheeler would be as if he was around Mokuba in comparison.  
  
Mai approached Serenity. "Abit over dressed for this, Hon?"  
  
Serenity held her head in shame. "I just wanted to impress Kaiba...now I guess you're hear to make fun of me."  
  
Mai let out a chuckle, but constrains herself as she looked at the dress Serenity was wearing as she proceed to grip a hold of it."  
  
"Umm...what are you doing, Mai?" Serenity looked as it appeared that Mai was ripping her dress apart.  
  
"Helping you, Serenity!" Mai grinned as she manage to succefully rip the dress.  
  
"But...my mother made it for me..." Serenity whined silently. Much to her relief, it was only the bottom part as the length of the "new dress" now only went to her mid-thighs.  
  
"There...now you don't look much different from anyone else." Mai smiled as she walked off.  
  
Serenity looked down at her dress. She wondered if she should've done something to stop her as it partially revealed her garterbelt, and Joey thought she was wearing pantyhose instead of stockings. She could expect Tristan and Duke to complement her, but wasn't too sure on her brother. "Maybe he won't notice..." She thought as she walked on.  
  
Noah, still in his "Kaiba" disguise was smiling at the way the party was progressing. People were already making a mess with the liquor they found. Loads of garbage were everywhere. And Joey and Tristan were busy eating whatever they could find in the fridge He knew that Kaiba was hating every second of this and the fact that he couldn't do anything about it just made Noah happier. "I hope you're having fun, Seto!"  
  
"Just wait until I get my hand on you, Noah! I'll make you wish Gozaburo never met your mother!" Kaiba shouted at the monitor which showed the imposter. "You better make piece with God, because I'm going to kill you!" Kaiba then noticed, "NO, DON'T TOUCH THAT!" He then heard a crash sound. "...vase..." He knew that it was going to be a long night.  
  
That's it for the second chapter of the party. What will Noah do next? How much more can Kaiba can take before he loses it? Will he ever get free? What will Joey think about Serenity's "new dress?" Tell me what you think about this chapter. Chapter 3 will be up soon. 


	3. Bondage and Friendship: It Gets Worse

Mokuba was feeling a bit uneasy with the personalities in the house. He knew that his brother would never allow this. It was definite that something was seriously wrong. He approached Yugi and Tea. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Mokuba..." Tea said, a bit under the influence, as Yugi wasn't feeling so well. They have been drinking beer, but Tea hasn't been drinking as much as Yugi...  
  
"What's up with Yugi?" Mokuba noticed Yugi's pale expression.  
  
"Yugi never drank before, but he had to go drink a full bottle just to impress me. Saying something about proving that he wasn't a little kid and he could be like him." She explained. She was hoping that Yami would take over Yugi. Tea liked Yugi a lot, but she was deeply in love with Yami. It was something about him that attracted her.  
  
"I see..." Mokuba nods. "Anyway, I'm worried about Seto."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?" Tea replied, but wasn't shocked. She too was wondering what was up with Kaiba.  
  
"He's been acting strange. Very strange." He explained. "I mean, just look at this place? It's not the world's biggest frat house. It's like as if an alien has abducted Seto and replaced him with a clone.  
  
Tea laughed abit at Mokuba. "Oh Mokuba...you have such an imagination." While it would explain Kaiba's actions, the thought of aliens invading was just too much to be taken seriously.  
  
"I'm serious..." Mokuba said, very concerned. "What if Seto does something drastic. What if he's so crazy that he'll...he'll..."  
  
Tea sighed, "Okay...so what should we do?"  
  
"I have to stay here with the guests, or otherwise Seto will become suspicious." Mokuba explained. "So it'll be up to you!"  
  
"What? Me?" Tea was taken back by this task. "Why do I..."  
  
Mokuba then gave her the infamous "Puppy-Dog" face. "Please...."  
  
"Oh alright..." Tea pushed the moaning Yugi aside as she got up and went upstairs. In her mind, Mokuba had a point. Kaiba's hasn't been acting his arrogant, cold, heartless self, but the exact opposite. Something was going on, and Tea was going to get to the bottom of it...or at least try to.  
  
"How are you holding out, Seto?" Noah asked, out of his "Kaiba" disguise, as he looked at the still-bounded Kaiba. "Hope you're enjoying the party. The raffle's up next, you know."  
  
"Noah...if you touch one cent..." Kaiba warned.  
  
"You're not in any position to threaten me, Seto!" Noah grinned. "Let's see what's going on, shall we? Oh...look... looks like a few guys are in the kitchen making brownies! That sound yummy, doesn't it? And looks like you're game room has become, as they call it, 'The make-out room.' Oh, and look who's in your room, or more accurately, on your bed, Seto?"  
  
"Are you sure about this, Joey? I mean, this is where Kaiba sleeps."  
  
"He probably won't mind, Mai. By da way he's been actin', he'd be passing out condoms."  
  
"Don't even THINK about it, Wheeler!" Kaiba warned. Out of all the low things Joey could do to him, having sex on Kaiba's bed would be the lowest.  
  
"Speaking of condoms, did you bring one?" Mai asked as she sat down on a King-Sized bed.  
  
"Sure I did!" Joey searched his pocket, but they were empty. "...er....I mean, they were here...umm...I-I..."  
  
"You FORGOT them?!?" Mai retorted, unable to believe that Joey couldn't do a simple task such as this.  
  
"YES! WALK OUT! IF THERE'S ANY JUSTICE IN THE WORLD, YOU'LL KICK HIM IN HIS FUCKING BALLS AND LEAVE MY ROOM!" Kaiba screamed.  
  
Noah shook his head. "Seto Seto Seto... Have you forgotten that they can't hear you?"  
  
Joey closed his eyes in embarrassment. "I'm sorry Mai...I thought I had 'em in my pocket! Honest!"  
  
"...."  
  
"Come on..." Kaiba watched on, wanting to see what Mai will do...  
  
Mai sighed. "Oh well...it's not that big of a deal..." She gave Joey a serious look. "If I get something from you, I'll kill you!"  
  
"DAMN THAT FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Kaiba screamed as he then noticed a spare key on a desk. It was then that he had a plan: If he could just reach the key, he'd be able to somehow get down stairs. It was as if Kaiba could taste freedom. With his arms and legs tied up, he decided to move his head closer and grab the key with his mouth. "Almost there..." He thought. But Noah took the key and rewarded Kaiba's escape attempt with a slap to the face.  
  
"Ah-Ah-Ahhh...you're not being very sporty!" Noah pressed the button on his belt as he then changed back to his "Kaiba" disguise. He then, to add insult to injury, placed the key underneath the door. "I think it's time that we have out little raffle. So long, Seto..."  
  
"Just you wait Noah..." Kaiba muttered as he tried not to watch Joey and Mai "Gettin' it on" in his bed.  
  
"Time for the raffle..." "Kaiba" grinned to himself as he walked downstairs.  
  
From the bathroom, Tea poked out her head as she watched him go downstairs. She then heard a scream of rage coming from the "security" room. "Mokuba was right. Something weird is going on here..." She said as she tried to open the door. "Of course, it's locked..."  
  
"HEY GENIUS, YOU NEED A KEY!" Kaiba's voice screamed from the inside as Tea soon noticed a key partially sticking out from under the door.  
  
"What's this doing down here?" She took the key as she then stick it through the keyhole and opened the door. Much to her surpise. "Kaiba!?"  
  
Kaiba looked at Tea. "For the love of God, out of all the people who'd come to my rescue it had to be the Friendship Whore!"  
  
That was all the proof she need to know that it was the real Kaiba. "So it is you!" Tea glared at him.  
  
"Well...are you going to get me out of this?" He asked.  
  
"Hmm...Why should I?" She crossed her arms.  
  
"Because thanks to Noah, I'm about to lose Fifty Thousand dollars, THAT'S WHY!" Kaiba snapped at Tea.  
  
"Hmph...with that type of attitude, I think you deserve to lose Fifty Thousand dollars." Tea said, not caring about why Kaiba was binded in the first place. She then kicked Kaiba back, with the heel of her boot hitting his chest. With his weight being factored into the back of the chair, Kaiba landed on his back and couldn't get up.  
  
"Ow...High Heels..." Kaiba moaned as Tea approached him.  
  
"Now Kaiba, you're going to listen to what I have to say for once!" Tea declared with her eyebrows arched down.  
  
"I think I heard enough..." He snarled as Tea then placed her boot-clad foot onto Kaiba's chest...hard. "Ow..."  
  
"You know what Kaiba? I thought there was something strange with what happened today. We all thought that you've changed. But that was a lie! You'll never change, you fucking ignorant, self-centered lowlife!"  
  
"You geeks actually believe that I'd throw a 'House Party,' let alone invite any of you?! Are you fucking STUPID!?" Kaiba snapped. "I mean look on the monitors! Wheeler and Mai are fucking their brains out on my bed. ON MY FUCKING BED! Meanwhile, my house has become trashed, my fridge is just about empty, and my game room has just become Smut City! I even seen a tramp get herself off with a rook from my chess table! Noah has already cost me money, and now he's going to flush some more cash right down the toilet! If you don't believe me, just look on the monitors!"  
  
Tea walked to the Security Monitor and saw Joey and Mai under the cover in Kaiba's bed, a few couples make out, and a group of stoned guys eating brownies. She also saw the fake Kaiba making his announcement.  
  
"Now that you've seen it for yourself, would you just untie me?" Kaiba asked with his teeth clinched.  
  
"Hmm...should I?" Tea pondered. "Why now? I mean, we were just in a middle of a conversation." Tea now sat down onto Kaiba chest.  
  
"I didn't know Tea wore thongs..." Kaiba thought while looking under her skirt to see a red thong. Tea, however, saw this as she then smacked him across the face.  
  
"Fucking pervert!" She shouted at him.  
  
Kaiba groaned. If his hands were free, he would've smacked himself across his face. "Damn, what am I thinking at a time like this!?"  
  
"Why is it that you always in a sour mood?" She asked. "I mean, everyone tries to be your friend, and you're always being anti-social. What's wrong with having a few friends, Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"Friends? Friends?" Kaiba laughed. "Friends are nothing but weaknesses to hold you down."  
  
"And what about Mokuba?" Tea reminded him about his brother and only friend. "Isn't he a 'weakness,' as well?"  
  
"Shut up..." Kaiba warned. "Don't you talk about my brother like that!"  
  
"For someone who thinks that friends are just weaknesses, you're very protective about him, aren't you?"  
  
"Mokuba's the only thing I really have left!" Kaiba said.  
  
"Really..." Tea snickered, enjoying seeing Kaiba squirm.  
  
In the kitchen, Serenity, in her "new dress (read: torn-at-the-bottom dress)," walked in saw two of guys pulling something out from the oven! She could already smell what it was. "Are you guys making brownies?" She asked.  
  
One of them, a blonde-haired guy, looked at her. "Whoa...what a babe!" He said, which made Serenity blush.  
  
"She's hot!" Another guy said, nearly stoned out.  
  
"Umm...I asked if you were making brownies."  
  
The blonde guy smiled, "Sure! But these are 'Special Brownies...'" He chuckled.  
  
"How special?" Serenity asked, intrigued.  
  
"Very special..." The stoned guy snickered. Unknown to Serenity, the "Special Ingredient" was...let's just say that the guys must've already had some of those brownies.  
  
"Can I try one?" Serenity asked as her eyes blinked.  
  
"Sure!" The both said at the same time as they gave her one. Serenity took one bite out of the brownie and after the swallow a wide smile grew onto her face.  
  
"That was great!" She said. "May I have another?"  
  
"Sure!" They both said as she then ate another brownie. Then they each had a smile on their faces as if they had an idea, let alone one that they were both thinking.  
  
"Umm...miss..." The blonde guy went up to her.  
  
"Yes?" Serenity looked at him as she was about to eat the second brownie.  
  
"Brownies go great with beer!" He said, hoping that she'd fall for it.  
  
"Umm...my brother wouldn't like that...but okay?" It seemed that the "special ingredient" in the brownies was already starting to take effect as Serenity moved toward them and smiled.  
  
Meanwhile... "Kaiba" pulled a ticket out of the bag, the winner of the $50,000 raffle. "And the winner is..." He announced. "Number 25!"  
  
Tea looked for her card with excitement. She almost forgot about the raffle all together. She unzipped her right boot as she then took out the ticket...  
  
"I WON!" Tea squealed as she grabbed Kaiba by the loins, a lot to his dismay and horror! "IWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWONIWON!" She had completely forgotten about the fake Kaiba downstairs due to her excitement.  
  
"NOOOOOOO! ANYONE BUT HER!" Kaiba screamed as Tea rushed out of the room. Forgetting completely that her boot was zipped down, it came off as she was running downstairs, causing her to tumble down. Yugi, still a bit out of it, gave Tea a strange look.  
  
"Umm...Tea?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm okay, Yam-Yam!" She smiled, giggling as she mistaken Yugi for Yami.  
  
"I'm Yugi, and you're missing a boot." He noted Tea's right bare foot.  
  
"I don't care! I JUST WON $50,000! I CAN BUY A WHOLE CONTINENT OF BOOTS, HEELS, TOPS, SKIRTS..."  
  
"Kaiba" watched on as she listed various types of clothing she could buy a lot of now with a bit of annoyance as he then pulled Tea. "Okay, you have the ticket. Here! Ten-twenty-thirty-forty-fifty thousand dollars!" He hastily placed five $10,000 bills in her hand! He then pushed her back upstairs as he grabbed the boot that came off of her foot and into the security room, forgetting that the real Seto Kaiba was already in the room. "Okay thanks for playing! Here's your boot! Good-bye!"  
  
"HEY WAIT-."  
  
Noah quickly shut the door as he then locked it and tossed the key right out an open window. He then realized that he couldn't check up on Kaiba anymore, but on the bright side was that Tea was also in there and the only person she would annoy to death would be him.  
  
Tea looked back as she placed her "prize" into her other boot, still shocked at "Kaiba's" actions.  
  
"I hope you know that you're not getting out of here!" The real Seto Kaiba informed Tea.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tea looked at him, concerned.  
  
"Noah has the key, Tea! Now we're both stuck here in this room and no one even knows about it. "We better get used to this, as we're going to be staying here for along time." He grinned. "We might even be here forever!"  
  
"No...you're wrong!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kaiba rolled his eyes. "What is this crazy ditz thinking about, now?" He thought.  
  
"You're a liar, Kaiba." Tea snapped. "You're just saying that to frighten me!" Obviously after a few drinks, her judgment has been hindered as she was now delusional. "My friends will find out that I'm missing, and they'll come for me. Nothing can overcome the power of friend-"  
  
"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD SHUT UP!" Kaiba snapped. He had all of what he could endure without Tea adding on to his frustration as he had finally lost it. "DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT ANYONE ENJOYS YOUR LITTLE FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!? DAY IN AND DAY OUT YOU START SHOOTING OUT YOUR LITTLE SPEECHES, 'FRIENDS THIS' AND 'FRIENDS THAT,' AND GUESS WHAT, TEA? NOBODY GIVES A FUCK! YOUR HEAR ME!? NOBODY GIVE A FUCK ABOUT YOUR FRIENSHIP SPEECHES! SO YOU HAVE FRIENDS AND YOU BELIEVE IN THEM! WELL WHOOPY-FUCKING-DOO! YOU BELIEVE IN THE MIDGET, THE MUTT, HIS SISTER, THE POINTY-HAIRED FREAK, THE STUCK-UP SLUT, EVEN THE DICE-OBSSESSED FREAK! BUT GUESS WHAT, TEA? NOBODY GIVES A FUCK YOU STUPID B-" The black high heeled boot was forcefully shoved into Kaiba's mouth...hard.  
  
"Shut up, Asshole!" Tea snapped at Kaiba as he gagged on her boot. "How dare you speak about my friends that way you bastard?" Tea has had enough of Kaiba herself as she then stuck her foot into the boot as she zipped it back up. "You can stay like that until you've thought about the way you've been acting. Hmph!" 


	4. Serenity Does The Unthinkable!

Okay, here's another chapter of Kaiba's House Party!  Thank you, and Drive Through.

**Chapter 4: Serenity goes Crazy**

Tristan was looking inside the fridge, wondering what he could find.  So far, his luck wasn't going so well.  The only thing that was in the fridge was a bottle of A&W cream soda.  "Man, this sucks, he slammed his fist onto the fridge, which then causes it to push back.  It revealed a secret passage way of sorts.  "Woah…"  
  


"Hey Tristan, what'cha lookin' at?" Joey asked, pulling his pants up, as he walked towards Tristan. 

"I was looking for some food, but I found this…" He looked at Joey.  "What do you think's down there?

"Hopefully some more food…" Joey said as he walked into the passage way.

"Hey bud, wait up!" Tristan followed, like Joey he wanted to find out what Kaiba was hiding.

Back in the security room, Tea was giving Kaiba a lesson on "The Joys of Having Friends…"

"Kill me…now…" Kaiba thought, as he gagged on the Square high-heel on Tea's boot. 

"And that's why everyone should become friends! That way, there would be less violence in the world and less people will go to war and loose their family, friends, and loved ones!" Tea finished as she removed her boot-clad foot from Kaiba's face.  "So what do you think, Kaiba?"

"What I think is that you're full of crap, Tea!" Kaiba retorted as he was then, once again, gagging on the heel!

Tea sighed, "You'll just never learn…" 

Kaiba tried to glare at Tea, but the only thing he could see was the sole of her shoe.  With him taped to the chair and on his back, he was helpless…

Mokuba and Yugi were worried about Tea.  With the exception of her showing up to claim her prize money, she has been gone for a long time.  Suddenly, they spotted Mai, who was adjusting her skirt a bit…

"Hey Mai!" Mokuba asked as he ran up to her.

"What's up, Kiddo?" She responded.

"You wouldn't happen to have seen Tea, right?" Yugi approached her as well.

"Sorry, I haven't." She said as she then saw a door open slowly.  Yugi and Mokuba looked at that direction as well.  Then, their expressions changed from wonder to shock as they then saw the person who came out…

Serenity walked out, looking a bit dazed, as she could hardly walk without bumping into someone.

"What happened to her?" Mokuba asked, partially having the feeling that he didn't want to know.

"Umm…I can't say…" Yugi responded as he examined Serenity.  Her dress, as if it wasn't torn already, was torn, not at the bottom, but at the top as well, showing a bit of cleavage.  Her auburn hair was messy as a white substance was all around her mouth with a small portion of it in her hair.  It was then obvious what she was doing…

"Umm…Serenity…." Mai gently grabbed a hold of her, "Please tell me that was from the salad dressing…"

"H-Hey…Miss…" Serenity replied, her speech slurred as she had hint of beer on her breath.  Much to Mai's shock…

"Don't tell me you were…"  Mai was silenced by a lip-lock from Serenity, much to the shock of Yugi, Mokuba and Duke, who was watching from the corner from the room.  

Serenity put more pressure to the kiss, beginning to grope Mai's backside as well, as Duke and Yugi tried to separate them apart.  Mai was too shocked at what she was experiencing to help.  The girls were finally separated from as Mai still couldn't believe what just happened.  "…wow…I knew that she liked me but…this is just wow…"

"She's just under the influence…" Duke explained as he looked at the drunken girl.  "Serenity, what did you drink?"

"I…I…drank from…the…brown…little…bottle, Dukey Wukey!" Serenity responded, much to Duke's shock.  He wanted Serenity to like him, especially more than Tristan, but at "Dukey Wukey" was where he drew the line.  He knew he had to do something before she got herself into more trouble or worse yet, Joey found out.  Knowing that his little sister was drinking let alone having sex as well would have put him over the deep end. In other words, it not a good idea for him to find out what Serenity was doing.  Suddenly he heard two guys coming from the same room, both of them with huge grins on their faces…

"Hey!" Duke asked both of them.  "What did you do to this poor girl?"   
  


"Well…heheheh…" He laughed.  It was clear that he was really out of it, if not as much as Serenity.  "Let's just say that she's a real pleaser, eh?"

"What do you mean?" Duke glared at them.

The other one smiled.  "It was easy…after a few of these here brownies and a few beers, she was at the end of our huge-" He was cut-off from a big punch to the face from Duke.

"Don't you have any idea that she's a minor?" He snapped at them.  He wasn't unfamiliar with the "brownies" they made.  They were those type of brownies usually used to get a person high.  

"Duke, what's wrong?"  Yugi asked as he, Mokuba, and Mai rushed over to the scene.

"These bastards drugged Serenity!" He stated, pointing at the two.

"Dude, it wasn't as if we made her eat the brownies…" The first guy said.  "She was the one who wanted to-"

Now it was Mai's turn to give out the blow as she gave him a stiff slap to the face. "You might as well, you creep!  You manipulated a sweet innocent girl into one of your sick fantasies." She then noticed the two guys weren't paying her attention, but were smiling.  "What are you so happy about?" She glared.  Then her question was answered by an unknown voice…

"TAKE IT OFF!"

Mai and co. looked back and saw Serenity, on the coffee table, was dancing in a suggestive manner as she was slowly unzipping her dress…

"Can this get any worse?" Duke exclaimed, as he saw her slipped out of the dress and kicked it to the side.  Leaving her in a strapless bra and panties…

"TAKE IT OFF!" The male crowd began to chant as Serenity continued to dance!

"PUT IT ON!"  Kaiba yelled as the chair was placed upright and facing the TV monitors.  Tea apparently had felt sorry for Kaiba as she decided to place him back in the chair, but she didn't felt too sorry for him as he was still bound to the chair.  He saw his house change from being Kaiba Manor to The Kaiba House of Porn before his eyes.

Tea too was shocked and appalled.  She always thought that Serenity, like Yugi and Mokuba, was pure and innocent.  But after seeing what she saw, she would never think the same way about Serenity again.

"Man, I didn't 'no Kaiba had all of these down here…" Joey commented as he stepped out from the secret room with Tristan following.  The secret room turned out to be Kaiba's secret stash of Super and Ultra-Rare Duel Monster cards.  Joey had a pocket full while Tristan carried as much as he possibly could.

"You said it, Man. Kaiba's been holding out on us…" Tristan walked ahead of him, only to see Serenity beginning to slowy take off her bra on the table as a group of guys were encouraging her.  Not to mention an embarrassed Yugi and Mokuba, and a shocked Mai and Duke watching.  He began to drool, but then slapped himself out of it as Joey was coming.

"Wat's so excitin' out dere?" Joey asked as Tristan jumped in his way.

"Umm…I don't think you'd want to see this." He said trying to push him back, but Joey broke through.

"Wat are ya talking about, Tristan?  If there's some excitement, count me in!" He rushed aside from him as he went on.

"No Joey, WAIT!" Tristan tried to stop him, but was too late.  Joey's face was turning bright red as he watched his little sister put on a show for a group of perverts.

"TAKE IT OFF, BABY!" One shouted, only to be punched out by Joey.

"DAT'S MY SISTA, YA CREEP!" Joey screamed as he shoved his way though the crowd of perverted guys as he tried to get to Serenity.

Serenity notices her brother.  "Oh…hi Joey!" She smiled, completely wasted.  "Wanna dance?"

"Oh great…" He sighed, feeling ashamed of himself. What kind of a brother was he to let his little sister get manipulated and wasted.  What would his parents think?  He then noticed a substance around her mouth.  "Da fuck!?"  He couldn't believe his eyes as he then tackled the Duke down, figuring out the conclusion.  Joey choked him to death while Mai and the others tried to hold him back.  Joey was looking for someone to blame, and Tristan was with him at the time, and taking it out on Mai, Yugi, Mokuba, or Serenity was out of the question.

"Joey…" Duke gagged.  "Stop…It wasn't me…dumbass…"

"Joey, that's enough!" Mai stated, pulling him off.

"Seriously, Man! You're gonna kill him!" Tristan added, helping to restrain his friend.

Serenity was just about to unhook the bra from the hooks on the back as she began to feel queasy…  "Uhh…" She quickly collapses off the table onto the now-calmed Joey as she then instantly vomited on him...

"Eww…" Tea shrieked as she buried her face into the binded Kaiba's chest.

"How grotesque!" Kaiba shouted as he sighed, not knowing what's worse: Serenity vomiting onto the carpeting, or Tea digging her face into his chest.  "Like brother, like sister…" He muttered, which earned him a black high heeled boot forcefully connecting to his face, this time knocking him down sideways.

"I WON'T LET YOU TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS THAT WAY!" Tea snapped at the fallen CEO.

"You know that I can have you arrested for aggravated assault, right?" Kaiba reminded.

"That's okay!  I got lots of bail money now…" Tea smiled.

"But then you wouldn't-" He started but decided not too, knowing that it would lead to another rant from Tea.  "Never mind…"  He looks at Tea directly as a man in his predicament could possibly can.  "A little help here?"

Tea smiled as she then picked him up and rolled him onto his back.  "I would set you upright, but you look much cuter this way."

" Note to self: NEVER allow Mokuba to hang with these idiots.  ESPECIALLY HER!"

Mai was back in Kaiba's room as she watched Serenity laying down on the bed only in a blue robe.  After washing up, Mokuba was generous enough to let her borrow his robe while her clothes were in the wash.  It was already a strange night.  First Tea winning $50,000, now this!  "You okay in there?" She asked at the direction of a door which leads to the bathroom.

The door then opened as Joey walked out wearing one of Kaiba's robes: A white one with a BEWD imprinted on the back.  "This is the last party I'm letting Serenity go to."

"Don't be so hard on her, it wasn't her fault!" Mai reminded.  "Those two guys tricked her into eating those brownies." She sighed, "It could've been worse than what she…did…for them…"

"I don' want to even think about it…" Joey checked up on his sister.  "You okay, Sis?"

"Ohh…my head…it's…it's…on fire…" She groggily said as she turned over onto her belly.

He placed a hand onto her shoulder.  "Get a good rest…"  Joey began to walk away, but Serenity grabbed his wrist.

"Please Joey…" She asked.  "Stay with me, please?"

He sighed as he sat next to her.  "Okay Sis…I'm here for ya…"

Mai watched them both from the bathroom door. "Aww…siblings…" she mused.  "It's people like them that makes you wish that you had one of your own…" Just then, she thought about Ishizu's brother Marik, and Kaiba's step-brother Joey told her about, Noah.  "On second thought, at least you don't have to worry about disgruntled brothers…"

In the office of Seto Kaiba, where he would do the work he couldn't finish at Kaiba Corp, Noah was sitting in his chair as he watched through a huge monitor which was directly linked to a camera into the Security room, mostly to see if the security were working as hard as, as Kaiba would put it, "they're paid," especially since Mokuba was just recently kidnapped for the Millionth time.  A smile comes to his face as he sees the down Kaiba with Tea.  "Hmm…perhaps locking him in a room with Tea was a bit too much.   Have I really gone too far?" He thinks for a minute, then shakes his head.  "Naah…"  

Suddenly, his eyes turned to something on the desk.  Something which surprised even him that it would be left there for someone to take…  It was at that moment Noah had came up with a plan that would guarantee to break Kaiba.  "As if this night couldn't get any more exciting…" He laughs to himself, as he found the ultimate deed which will truly break Seto Kaiba.

* * *

  
  
What is it that Noah has planned?  Will Serenity Recover!  Will Kaiba and Tea ever escape? With the new cards they got will Joey be able to finally beat Kaiba?  Will Tristan actually become a good duelist?  Go on, give your reviews!  The sooner you review, the sooner I can update!


	5. Noah Goes Too Far!

Okay, here is, quite possibly, the final chapter to Kaiba's House Party!  I might do a follow up chapter, depending on how things go.  As of now, I need to get back to focusing on "A New Path," plus I also have at least two other stories in the works as well.

Enough of that, you know the drill.  I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  The only thing that I own is this party.

**Chapter 5: Noah Goes Too Far!**

Noah leaned back in the chair as he had a smile so wide that it had to be surgically removed from his face.  What he had planned now would be the ultimate insult to Seto Kaiba.  Speaking of whom, there was nothing he could do about it.  Even if Tea did decide to free him, the door was still locked, and the only key to the security door was gone, since Noah threw it earlier. 

"After I'm finished…Seto will be crushed.  There's no way he'll ever live it down!"  He began to laugh as he pressed the button on his belt, changing back to Seto.  With his legs being longer as he was trying to lean back in the chair, he fell back hard and landed on his head.  "Owies…"

Meanwhile Joey was fast asleep on Kaiba's bed. Apparently staying with Serenity on the bed has made him a bit drowsy.  It has been a wild night already.  The bright side was that through the secret passage way in the fridge, not only did he and Tristan find some food, but they managed to find some super and ultra rare cards.  He managed to take some of the card, hoping that they'll beef up his deck to finally beat Kaiba while Tristan took some as well, hoping to at least beat Tea in a duel.  The biggest shocker was that Kaiba had magazines…magazines of Duel Monsters doing…well…let's just say that on one page, The Twin-Head Thunder Dragon gets _too_ friendly with the Dark Magician Girl and the Unfriendly Amazon.  This meant more material for Joey to use against Kaiba whenever they get into one of their verbal fights.

"Joey?"  Mai walked in, only to find him slumbering away…

"Call me a 'Mutt' will ya…" Joey muttered in his sleep, it was obvious who he was talking to.  "…Let's see how tough ya are without ya teeth…"

"How cute…" She mused to herself, then noticed that something was wrong with this picture.  As if something was missing…  "Oh God…" She realized that Serenity was gone.  She took another glance at Joey… 

"…Dat'll teach ya to mess wit Joey Wheeler, Moneybags…"

"If there's any justice in this world, he'll still be asleep when I get back…"  Mai left the room in pursuit of Serenity before Joey woke up.

"Mokuba, where's your brother?" Duke asked.  Except for the raffle drawing, He, or anyone for that matter, hasn't seen Kaiba all night.  Which, in truth, was a bit suspicious since he was the host of the party, after all who would make as less appearances to their own party as possible.

"I'm not sure…" He responded, worried about his brother.  He already knew for sure that something was wrong with the situation.  Now with Tea missing, it only filled up his suspicion. "I checked everywhere, and he's not there!"

"Tea's missing, too!  Where are they?" Yugi asked, more concerned for Tea's well being than Kaiba's.  To be exactly, he was worried if Kaiba has done something to her.

"Umm…guys!" Tristan called out to them while looking through the window.  Apparently something was going on outside.

"So what do you think is going on?" Duke asked.

"We know that it can't be Marik.  He's in the Shadow Relm." Mokuba stated, deducting a possible suspect.

"And it can't be Bakura!  No one has heard from him or even knows where he is, either." Yugi added, then it hit him.  "My gosh, could Bakura be behind this!?"

"Guys…" Tristan called out to them again, still looking out the window.  "I think you'd want to see this!"

"Pipe down Monkey Boy. we have other matter to discuss." Duke snapped at him, thinking that it was just something stupid happening outside.

"I'm serious, Devlin!  You better check it out!" Tristan snapped back, almost at the breaking point when it came to his patience with Duke Devlin.

 He sighed, deciding to just take a look so that Tristan would shut up as he then walked towards the same window Tristan was at, as well as a few other people who were either at the window, or outside to get a closer view.  Much to his shock… "Umm…"

"What is it, Duke?" Yugi asked as he walked over.

"Are there people outside fighting?" Mokuba followed.  It was then that he saw... "Guys, why is Serenity outside without-"

Yugi places both his hands over Mokuba's eyes and mouths, knowing that Kaiba would have a fit over this, or at least the Seto Kaiba he knew. "I don't think you should be witnessing this…"

"Joey is going to furious about this…" Duke stated as he indeed saw Serenity outside running around.  However, the robe Mokuba gave to her was on the ground, which left her to be…well…let's put it this way: Duke and Tristan were happy to some degree to really see Serenity Wheeler in a different light.

"I guess the drugs are still in effect…" Tristan deducted.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Duke retorted as Serenity went for a cartwheel which she ended up landing on her head.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Mai approached them, asking about the situation.  "Have you seen Serenity?"  Their shocked expression at what was outside was enough to answer her question. "You mean she's…"

"Yep…" Yugi nodded.

"She's what?" Mokuba asked, wanting to see what was the big deal about what Serenity was doing.  "Will someone just tell me!?"

"We'll tell you when you're older, Mokuba." Tristan said to him.

"Tell him wat?" Joey's voice came from behind which freaked the others out.

"Err…" Mai went to hold Joey off from coming any further.  "Nothing…just nothing!"

"Nuthin' huh?" Joey responded with a "Yeah, right" look.

"That's right, so why don't we go back to Kaiba's room and-"

"If it's really nuthin', ya wouldn't mind if I had a 'lil look!" Joey gently pushed her aside as walked towards the window, which everyone else tried to block him from reaching.

"Joey, I don't think you want to see it!  Really!" Yugi assured, trying his best to lie to his best friend.

"Then why are ya secretive?  I mean, if it isn't a big deal, why are ya actin' as if…" He blinked, "Guys, where's Serenity?"

Everyone was speechless, debating if they should just tell Joey and have him freak out, or not tell and face his rage later for not telling him about his little sister.  The bottom line was that either way, Joey was about to lose his temper.  "Guys…" Joey warned them, now more suspicious than ever as they then sighed and move out the way…

"Okay…" Mai sighed.

"The end is near…" Duke shook his head.

Joey looked out through the window as his face went into shock.  It soon went into a face of anger as his friends began to back slowly away from him.

Serenity, meanwhile, was outside doing a few ballet-ish poses outside with a few giggles added in.  To say that she was still out of it would be an understatement as she then began to flap her arms around, pretending to fly.  Much to the crowd's amusement, who were laughing and cheering her on, as Serenity began to sing, for some reason…

♪Stacy's mom, has got it goin' on, she's all I want and I've waited for so long!  Stacey can't you see you're just not the girl for me, I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacey's mo-!♪

The robe was then drapped on top of her as Joey, now being showered with boos and jeers, glared at the audience.  "Da show's ova!"

"Heheh…Hi Joey…" Serenity giggled.  "Don't cha want to dance with me?" 

"Err...just come on…" He then led her to the house, where his friends looked on, feeling a bit guilty about this.  Suddenly…

"Hey-hey-hey…" "Seto" approached the disappointed crowd who were entering back inside.  "Why the down faces?  So what if some overprotective brother had to ruin the fun that was outside?  I have something better!  Something that'll really put a shock to your system…"

"What is he talking about!?" Kaiba responded, with the chair being once-again set up right, only Tea was sitting on his lap, much to his dismay...  What could Noah be planning?  What was he going to do?  And most importantly, why wouldn't Tea get off of him?

Tea was also intrigued with what the false Seto Kaiba was planning…  "So what do you think that's going to happen?" She asked him.

"I'll tell you what _will_ happen:  You'll get off of my lap!"

"Nope, your lap's too comfy." 

Kaiba shot her a death glare!  "You got to be kidding me!?  My thighs are going numb!  Good God Tea, your appearance says one thing, but your weight says another!"

Tea shot Kaiba a glare of her own, but nothing like his.  "Fine!" She got off from his lap as she then shoved him down again.  "You can go back on the heel again!"  She sneered as she moved her foot back onto Kaiba's face, trying to force the heel of her boot in his mouth.

_"You're going to pay for this, Tea…"_ Kaiba thought as tried his hardest not to let the heel go into his mouth.

"My friends…" "Kaiba" began, "We all had a great time here tonight.  But now, it's all coming to an end."  This brought in a lot of groans, boos, and jeers as "Kaiba" held his hands up, as a sign to let him finish.  "But we're not going to have you leave empty handed!"

"What was going to be given away now…"   Mokuba asked, already getting annoyed with his "Brother."

"Now as you know, I am currently one of the top duelists in Domino, and the owner of a huge company.   To reach these goals, I had to acquire a few things, as well as make some sacrifices to get where I am today.  Which is why…"  He reached into his coat pocket as he then produced a deck of his Duel Monster Cards.

"Kaiba!" Tea exclaimed, shocked at what she just saw on the monitor.  "That's your deck!"

_"No…That bastard…He wouldn't dare!"_ Kaiba thought as he began his hardest to get himself free, before the unthinkable would happen...

"As this night was about me turning over a new leaf and starting over, I thought 'Why stop at my deck?'  Which is why I'm going to give away my cards, including…drum roll please…" A person approaches the table and begins to bang his index knuckles on the table to create a drum roll. "…The Legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!

"WHAT!?" Mokuba, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Mai, even Joey responded in total shock as Serenity was still too high to realize what was going on.  If they didn't have any proof before, this was the most obvious proof that the person with the deck was not Seto Kaiba.  The real Kaiba would never just give away his Duel Monster cards, let alone any of his three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.  To him, Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon was apart of who he is, and heartbreak and devastation would be an understatement as he would rather lose Kaiba Corp and go bankrupt than to lose any of favorite cards.

Tea was just as shocked, actually she was speechless at what "Kaiba" just said.  She already figured out what Kaiba's reaction was as she felt an uneasy feeling in her foot.

"The first card to go will be…" The fake Kaiba drew a card, and after he saw what he drew, he smiled.  "The first card…is the first of the Legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  He then raised the card with a smile.  "Who wants it!" 

Everyone was raising his hands except Yugi and company, except for Joey who was intrigued with the fact that he could own one of the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons.   "Kaiba" then threw the card at one direction as it then landed into Yugi's violet hair.

"HEY!  NO FAIR! HE USED HIS HAIR!" One of them shouted as Yugi managed to take the card out from his hair.  "Umm…I'm not sure if I can take this."

"Go on, Yuge!" "Seto" assured.  "You caught it.  It's yours now."

"At least this could be used as retribution for him ripping up Grandpa's Blue-Eyes…" Yugi thought, remembering Kaiba ripping up the card to avoid, as he put it "having it being used against him." "Well…since you seem to be sincere about it-"

"Splendid!" "Kaiba" went back to "his" card as he then drew another card…  "Oh look…it's another Blue Eyes! Catch!" He tossed the card, as Joey then jumped in front for the crowd as he managed to catch it.

"All right!  Now I have Kaiba's rarest card!" He smirked as he then did his trademark laugh, then noticed Mokuba's slightly angry expression.  He wasn't too thrilled about Joey's celebration about Kaiba losing his rarest cards.

"NO! ANYONE BUT THEM!" Kaiba thought as he tried to struggle in the chair while dealing with the heel from Tea's boot going into his mouth yet again.  With the thought of losing his Blue-Eyes, he used every ounce of strength he as to get free as the duct table which bound him appeared to be ripping apart.  Much to Tea's shock…

"Uh…" Her shocked expression said it all as the sound of tape ripping continued.  Kaiba managed to free his arms and hands as he then grabbed Tea's foot and forcefully tossed her back.  With Tea's weight added to the force added by Kaiba, the zipper of the black boot popped off as Tea flew out of it and into the wall.

Kaiba tossed aside the shoe and continued on to free himself by removing the tape around his legs.  He already had enough of this party, and was going to put an end to it.  Tea, recovering from the toss, grabbed her boot and saw the damage.  "Hey, those cost me over a hundred dollars, Kaiba!" She glared at him.

"Cry me a fucking river, Tea.  You have money!  Buy a new pair." Kaiba stood up as he then grabbed the chair and tossed it at the door.

"But they were my favorite pair of boots, creep!"  Tea was then silenced as Kaiba forcibly grabbed her and picked her up.  "Put me down, you arrogant bastard!"'

"You have a big head!  Let's use it for once!" He moved back to the wall as he then ran at full speed towards the door, with Tea's head used as a battering ram.  With the chair weakening the sturdiness of the door, a hole was then made. It was small, but large enough to craw out of as Kaiba crawled out of the door and made his way to his office.

Tea, holding her now-ruined shoe, climbed through the hold when Kaiba walked out of the office.  As Tea was about to say something…

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He snapped as he walked downstairs.  Tea nodded as she obliged.  Now was not a good idea to make any communication with him.

"Now…this is the moment you've all been waiting for.  Who will get the final Blue-Eyes tonight?" "Kaiba" stated, like a real showman.  Yugi has one, Joey has another.  And the person who'll get the next Blue Eyes is…"  He looked out towards the crowd, seeing the audience jumping up and down as they indicated him to throw it at their direction.

"Kaiba's lost it…" Duke thought as he saw Joey looking at his new Blue Eyes White Dragon card.  No way he would just give away one of the rarest cards in Duel Monsters.

"Now to get rid of the last one…" "Kaiba" thought as he then tossed the card towards the left.  The people in that area tried to jump up, but they missed.  However, one person caught it, and…let's just say it wasn't exactly who Noah had in mind!

"Tea!?"

Noah was now in total shock.  He blinked twice, just to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating, but it was indeed the blue-eyed brunette girl holding the third Blue-Eyes.  His shock then turned into fear.  If Tea was out from the Security Room… 

"JUST WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" A very familiar voice shot out as "Kaiba" looked back to find a certain pissed-off CEO…

"S-Seto!?" He responded as everyone was now dumbfounded.  Aside from their attire, the two Setos were completely the same.

Mokuba gave a smile, knowing all along that the Kaiba that was seen tonight was indeed a fake.

"Er…Dere's two Kaiba's?" Joey asked, scratching his head.

"Duh, Joey…" Tristan retorted, annoyed that his friend stated the obvious.

The real Kaiba gritted his teeth as he crept closer to his false copy, who backed away slowly.  Out of all the death glares he's ever given to anyone, the one he's giving to Noah right now had to be the worst…  "You can do whatever you want to me!  You can steal my cash!  You can turn my place upside down.  Hell, you can even nearly kill me!"  Kaiba began to twitch.  "IF THERE'S ONE THING YOU DON'T FUCKING DO TO ME, IT'S TO MESS WITH MY DECK! LET ALONE, MY BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGONS!"

"S-Seto…I wasn't really gonna…d-d-do that…" The fake was obviously afraid of what the real deal was going to do.  "Seriously…it was all a joke…"

"A joke?" A smile formed on Kaiba's face.  "You here that, everyone?  It was a joke…just an innocent joke…heheheh…"

"Man…Kaiba's losing it…" Tristan shook his head as Kaiba then shot a quick look.

"Oh look…Monkey Boy's got witty remarks!  I thought it was the Mutt who always makes them!" Kaiba then looked at Joey.  "What's the matter, Wheeler?  You're on Vacation!? You actually have nothing to say out of that big mouth of yours?  Isn't this funny to you!?" He chuckled as he then finally snapped.  "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M LAUGHING!?  DO YOU GEEKS AND FREAKS ACTUALLY THINK FOR ONE SECOND THAT I FIND LOSING MY CARDS, CARDS THAT I'VE WORKED MY ASS OFF TO GET, FUNNY TO YOU!? TELL ME, IS THIS FUNNY TO YOU MUTT!?  IS IT FUNNY TO YOUR ALCHOHOL-PRONE CRACKHEAD OF A SISTER!?  IS IT FUNNY TO YOUR SLUT GIRLFIREND!? IS IT FUNNY YOUR FRIENDS MONKEY BOY, FRIENDSHIP WHORE, DICE FREAK, AND THE MIDGET!?"

"Well…I guess I'll take my leave…heheh…" As the imposter began to leave, a bullet was shot onto his belt, which caused it to short-circuit.  It was at that moment, Noah was revealed.

"NOAH!?" Everyone gasped in shock.

"Heheheh…Hi?" Noah responded nervously as Kaiba pointed the pistol at his's head. 

Mokuba nervously crept up to his brother.  "Umm…Seto?"

"WHAT MOKUBA!?  WHAT WHAT **WHAT**!?" He snapped back loudly, which caused Mokuba to run off bawling.  Even though he could understand why his brother was this angry, the fact that Seto screamed at him hurt Mokuba so much.

"Now look what you did, Kaiba!" Tea snapped as she stormed up to his face, showing no intimidation.  "You made Mokuba cry you insensitive Son of a-" She then had the barrel of the pistol pointed directly at her temple. 

"ALL RIGHT, YOU FREELOADERS!" Kaiba screamed at everyone who was in a distance.  The majority of them were all in fear of the enraged CEO.  Even Yugi and co were deeply concerned for their well-being.    "I'M GIVING YOU A COUNT OF TEN TO GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY OR DIE, SO START RUNNING!"  Before he could begin to count, mostly everyone began to file out for the exit.  "ONE!"

"Sis, it's time to go!" Joey grabbed Serenity's arm as she looked back while being dragged.

"But what about my-" Serenity asked, reminding her of the robe she was wearing.

"TWO!" Kaiba snapped as Joey sighed and looked at toward his sister.

"Mokuba will give them to ya, preferably when Mr. Moneybags is in a betta mood." He assured as Yugi and co followed suit.  It was definitely not the way they wanted it to end, but they rather walk home than a one-way trip to the hospital or worse the morgue. (A/N: Remember, Noah as Seto brought them over here with limos.)

"TEN!" Kaiba decided to skip the counting as he felt that they had more than enough time to leave.  He then pointed his pistol at his fake imitation as he then moved closer…

"YOUR ASS IS MINE, NOAH!" Kaiba snapped as Noah shrieked like a little girl and began to run.  However, Kaiba tossed the gun ferociously at Noah which connected hard at the end. 

Mokuba was just wiping tears out of his eyes as he began to walk downstairs.  He was wondering if his brother has hurt, in his current state of mind, himself or someone else. As he then reached the bottom…

"GIVE AWAY MY CARDS, WILL YA!?" Kaiba shouted between punches as Mokuba managed to see Noah beaten down.

"Please…Seto…don't hurt me…" He begged as Kaiba was relentless.

"Hurt you?  Noo…" Seto shook his head, manically.  "I'm going to do far much worse than that…"

"Don't do it…please…brother?" Noah's pleas earned only a mocked laugh from his Step-Brother.

"Brother?  Brother!?  Well…now it's time to teach you a lesson you'll never forget, 'Brother!'"  Kaiba resumed the beat down as Mokuba covered his eyes, not exactly wanting to see what Seto would do to Noah.

"…And that outfit!? Come on, Noah!  I have better taste than that!  And don't even get me started on what that Mutt did in my room!" After laying in a few more punches, a sinister smile formed on his face, as if he thought of something.  Something that would be the perfect punishment as then he noticed Mokuba.  "Mokuba!  Get a large box and tape!" 

"W-Why Seto?"  Mokuba asked.  He was happy that Kaiba wasn't angry anymore…or at least as angry as he was earlier, but what would he need a box and tape for?

A knock on the door was heard as Pegasus, dressed in a red silk robe, went to the door. As he opened it, he saw a UPS man on his doorstep.  "Hello?" He asked.

"A package for ya, Mr. Pegasus." He said as he then brought in a huge box on the dolly.  Afterwards, he presented him with a clipboard.  "Sign here."

Pegasus signed on the dotted line as the UPS man then left.  He then turned to the new box delivered to him as he looked at the box as he then saw the address from the sender which then caused him to gasp.  "Oh my gosh!" He exclaimed.  "It's from Kaiba-Boy!"  He quickly opened up the box as he then found Noah, bounded and dressed in a Funny Bunny outfit.  "It's Noah-Boy!  And he's dressed as Funny Bunny!" He giddied like a school girl after being asked out by the high school head jock as Noah's face was filled with fear.

"No…anyone but him…"  He squeaked as he was then tightened into a hug from Pegasus.

"We're going to have lots of fun, Noah-Boy…or should I say…FUNNY BUNNY!" He smiled, much to the dismay of Noah, who began to cry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And what have we learned today?  Don't bring your horribly-naïve sisters to parties, be suspicious of conveniently-made brownies, and most of all, don't mess with a already-PO'ed person's deck, let alone someone who happens to own a gun.  Review now, and receive your very own Funny Bunny Noah super posable action figure!  


	6. Eplogue: The Next Day!

Okay, this is _the_ final chapter to Kaiba's House Party. However, this is just the aftermath of Kaiba's party. Why haven't I added this chapter in a while? I'd say that I was busy, but I've been working on my other fan fics. The truth is that I had somewhat of a writer's block. You wanted to know what happend the next day? Here's your chance...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I never have, and I'll never will. Not in a million years.

* * *

Kaiba placed on his white sleeveless trench coat with a sigh. After the event that went down last night, he was still angry with how much this "party" has cost him: Expenses for the Limo Service, food, not to mention damages to the house. At least he slept well knowing that Noah was getting his just desserts for the chaos he's caused. Kaiba knows that now Mokuba, or himself for that matter, would never see Yugi, or his friends the same way. Especially Serenity Wheeler after her "gettin' high" incident.

Speaking of Wheeler, he had to get back the card which Noah gave that mutt of her brother: One of his three missing Blue Eyes White Dragons. The second Blue Eyes would be much easier to obtain, since Yugi was unsure about taking the card in the first place. Despite the fact that Kaiba ripped his grandfather's Blue Eyes, Yugi didn't want to be held responsible for taking a part of someone's deck which meant the most to anyone, as he knew how he felt if someone would've took away his favorite card: The Dark Magician. The third was, unfortunately, held by Tea Gardner: The last person who he wanted to see, or for that matter after last night, ever again. He already had a revenge plan in the works for her for the "Heel" torture, but the main focus was to get back his precious dragons as soon as possible.

As Kaiba walked downstairs, he saw Mokuba on the couch, watching an episode of Teen Titans:

_o/When there's trouble, you know who to call...Teen Titans! From their tower they can see it all...o/_

"Mokuba, I'm going to go out for a little ride." Kaiba said to his little brother, just to let him know so he wouldn't worry.

"Okay Seto." He replied as he continued to sing the Teen Titan's theme song.

"Now to get back what was taken from me..." He said to himself as he then walked out the door...

At the Turtle Game Shop, Yugi was making the final preparations to open the shop for today's business: Making sure that the merchandise was properly stocked, arranging for new orders, even new Duel Monsters booster packs. He then looked on the shelf as there they stood: Two Blue-Eyes White Dragons. One of them was given to his grandfather by an old friend of his. The other was given to Yugi by Noah, posing as Kaiba.

"I guess I should give it back to him 

1. Prologue2. The Arrivals3. Bondage and Friendship: It Gets Worse4. Serenity Does The Unthinkable!5. Noah Goes Too Far!6. Eplogue: The Next Day!

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite: Story  Author  Follow: Story  Author  Login » FanFiction FictionPress Google Facebook Twitter

Login with a Site or Network Account to submit a signed review.

Favorite: Story  Author  | Follow: Story  Author  [Save][1] Working...

Share: [Google][2] . [Facebook][3] . [Twitter][4] . [Tumblr][5]

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community 

   [1]: javascript:post_q();
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1749244%2F6%2F
   [3]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1749244%2F6%2F
   [4]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1749244%2F6%2F
   [5]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1749244%2F6%2F



End file.
